Emolga
'''Emolga '''is a Pokemon OC created by Laki. He's a mischievious prankster that seems to always appear at random. Emolga's appearances are very sporadic, being rampant throughout chatroom RPs but appearing very rarely in major canon ones. Overview Emolga is a trouble-making and random young man who seems to exist solely to annoy the other characters. He grows bored easily and has a short-attention span, thus he just uses his time doing various pranks. He can be a bit rude some times or a deadpan snarker other times, though he does occasionally show that he has a heart, such as saving his friends when they're in serious danger. Emolga is older than his cousin, Pikachu, despite the fact that he looks and sounds much younger. In fact, Emolga's age itself is often the target of numerous character in-jokes, with not even Emolga or his creator knowing his exact age. He's very much aware of the fourth wall and has a tendency to break the logic-scale numerous times, including an entire arc revolving around this. Aside from his occasional anti-social tendencies, Emolga deep down longs for connections with others. Overall, a lot of his true character is still wrapped in a burrito of mystery. It is later revealed that Emolga's famly grew frustrated by his behavior and decided to pawn him off on Pikachu to look after. RP History Emolga appears in very few major timeline RPs, but is often found in side RPs. The one major RP he appears in is the Second Secret War, where he tags together with Teddy, Aqua, Chiko, Pikachu and Lunatyr to stop Vanessa from making a hypnotic empire. Emolga has an even bigger role in Dream Catastrophe, where he and Possei pull a prank that causes the world of dreams to go haywire and he has to work with the others to fix it. He appears as a primary group member in the Quest to Stop Chaos, working together with the others to rescue Abby. Emolga was set to make an appearance in RPCRP2 as a key character in an arc pertaining to the Logic-Scale, however this wound up becoming an aborted arc as RPCRP2 was cancelled prematurely. Emolga does appear in its spiritual successor KaPRPT where he gets a bit more development. In this RP it is revealed that he attends high school in Crossover City and is a known troublemaker, being feared by most of the staff. Pikachu and Kleat pay his school a visit and eventually try to inspire Emolga to be a better student, to no avail. Later in the RP Emolga sneaks into the City Hall building and assists Rhodium and Merlee in their scheme to free the city from an undeground regime that's been warping reality. Following this RP and the rescue of Crossover City Emolga becomes a photojournalist, using his infiltration abilities to take photos and research conspiracies. Staying true to his character he has a penchant for taking embarrassing pictures and appearing when least expected. Emolga makes a cameo with Shiruru at the end of BDBM Part 2, being a part of a news crew reporting on Hine's takeover. Shiruru states she moved to Denland with him and they investigate local gossip and stories. Emolga's next major appearance is Chilling Whispers, having grown accustomed to Denland life. Emolga is present during Shiruru's party at the villa, where various guests are turned human and the roots of the new team Missy Pop are established. Emolga declines the offer to become human, functioning as mission control alongside Kleat and Pikachu, alongside his ability to gather intel for the group. Relationships Emolga's relationships with the other characters are all over the place, some negative and some positive. He is close to Pikachu even though he's often the prime target for his pranking. Before meeting Posei, Emolga felt that Pikachu was the only person he was close to, despite sometimes acting obnoxious towards him. Emolga develops a bit of a dynamic with Leon, Shiruru, Riley, Iceo and Espeo after Dream Catastrophe, usually spending more time with them than with Flamber, Sheebop, Aqua or Chiko. Emolga would seem to be growing closer to Elli as they spend more time together but in the end he pursues a relationship with Possei, seeing her as his partner-in-crime. Trivia *Emolga's age and Star Sign are left unknown, being the only one of Laki's PokeOCs to not have those established. However KaPRPT shows that he's a high school student, the later RPs most likely placing him in the young adult or late teen range. *Emolga shares the characteristic buck teeth that Pikachu has. *Favorite snack: oranges. Category:Male OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that appeared in Dream Catastrophe Category:Pokemon Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:Missy Pop OCs